Abandoned Railway
Abandoned Railway is a location in Wasteland 2, located south of The Prison and just along the edge of the radiation wall. Story The area was a railway station before the nuclear war. After the war, the settlement became a market village with its marketplace named "Little Moscow Marketplace", founded by the people of the Arizona wastes near The Prison at some point of time. In 2102, it was invaded by robots who butchered every resident of the place. When the Rangers near the area on the World Map, they will hear strange sounds on their radio. The robot Vax had also ended up here at an unknown point of time. Walthrough This is a difficult area (recommended level 10+), it has several kinds of robots that drop no loot. At the beginning are 1 Discobot (close-range support), 2 Killers(rapidfire gunners) and 1 Octotron (close-range bladefighter) whicjh can run to your location often in a single turn. Further along the road, is a boobytrapped safe with a grenade and some "junk parts". At the end/curve of the road hide 3 Slicer Dicers. These three robots in particular are of gargantuan size. They can output a high amount of damage, and can close distances immediately in one turn by jumping to your location. They have an AOE attack that can wipe out your team if you are low on health/unarmored and creates an energy field that reduces your awareness by 4. Their melee attack hits for about 40 damage and has a high critical chance (~25%-40%). Also, they have a zig-zagging laser attack which expands in an outward cone shape. They have 200 hit points each (400-540 on Seasoned difficulty). Best bet in taking them down are melee fighters with 2 AP attacks, or snipers with at least 5 points in sniper and 2nd or 3rd level weapons. Alternatively use explosives and launchers (i.e. RPG-7 deals 500 damage, thus killing or almost killing them instantly). One should have a good strategy when approaching them. They are especially dangerous due to the fact that their AoE attacks often hit already heavy wounded/bleeding out rangers, thus killing them without giving you a chance to save them. Their high combat initiative will sometimes lead to acting twice before you get a chance to act. They also explode once killed, similar to the pod people in the AG Center with a radius of 3-4 fields, dealing 25 damage. Spreading the team out as far as possible will help to reduce the damage from AoE attacks and prevent your wounded rangers to be killed, once they are bleeding out, since the bots will move on the the next target. A good way to engage is to send one ranger "sneaking" in (moving in when the bot doesn't look at you) and throwing a dynamite or similar cheap explosive far away from the ranger but close to the bots without hitting any of them, thus attracting them to one spot and then firing of a launcher. Depending on the launcher and difficulty you may one-hit-kill all three. Another approach, always helpful against robots, is to use the computer skill on them, thus turning them to your side. Having Rose in your party helps a lot here, as you can turn the first Slicer Dicer that jumps towards you to your side, letting him occupy one of the two others, while your party focuses on the remaining one. Dialog Choices Maps Images Encounters Trivia *Unity file name: copsMap_copsG.unity3d Category:Wasteland 2 locations